A Brother's Love
by iceblueyes
Summary: Will Vincent tell Mikaela he is her long lost brother?


Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. This is a tagalong-english story. And I don't know the right spelling of Mikaela and Suzi.  
  
"Isa itong masayang araw! Magbabakasyon tayo!" said Charlene happily.  
  
"Sang ayon ako sayo Charlene!" Alfred added. 'At nandito din si Mikaela!' he thought. The gang we're having a vacation at the beach. Rest time for them for all the trials they have been through. All girls will go to one cottage the same with the boys to the other cottage. As Mikaela was preparing her things the other girls we're chatting.  
  
"Hindi pa rin sinabi ni Vincent ni Mikaela na kapatid niya siya?" Jenny whispered to Charlene and Suzi.  
  
"Hindi pa rin eh. Ang kulit ni Vincent! Hindi siya naawa sa kanyang kapatid. Hayan si Mikaela naghahanap sa kanya at heto naman si Vincent ayaw sabihin!" said Charlene with a sigh.  
  
"Kawawa talaga si Mikaela," added Suzi. Mikaela went to them.  
  
"Halina kayo! Naghihintay na don' yung ibang kasama natin!" Mikaela gushed.  
  
"Teka...kasama din ba si master Jericho?" asked Charlene.  
  
"Oo...uy Charlene ha!" Jenny teased.  
  
"Ay tumahimik nga kayo! Nagtatanong lang eh! Halina kayo!" said Charlene with a flushed face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went outside we're they'll meet the boys there. They we're preparing lunch actually. "Uy bilisan niyo kakain na!" shouted Eugene.  
  
"O sige", replied Jenny as she went to his side.  
  
"Mikaela natutuwa talaga ako at nandito ka", said Alfred shyly.  
  
"Ako rin naman. Nandito tayong lahat!" Mikaela said.  
  
"Master Jericho ano ba ang kulit mo! Ibigay mo na nga yang barbeque ko!" said Charlene to Jericho. Jericho was in his true form...not that small boy. But that tall and handsome boy.  
  
"Huh? Pero ako nakakuha nito noh!" he said. Their other friends laugh as the two quarreled. Vincent was looking at Mikaela. His red eye's softened. He promised that he'll never tell Mikaela that he is her brother. But he knows she's still looking for him. Dennis was at his side and he hit Vincent's elbow.  
  
"Hindi mo ba sasabihin sa kanya?" he asked.  
  
"Alam mo naman na ayaw ko sirain ang pangako ko", Vincent replied.  
  
"Pero parang naghihirap na siya. Pero alam mo hanga ako sa kanya. Hinahanap ka pa rin niya kahit na nahihirapan na siya. Ang tapang niya", Dennis said. Then Mikaela went to them bringing some soft drinks.  
  
"Heto para sayo Dennis", she said giving the drink.  
  
"Salamat ha Mikaela", Dennis thanked.  
  
"At heto naman para sayo Vincent", she said.  
  
"Ah...ano...s-salamat Mikaela", Vincent said receiving the drink, his face flushed.  
  
"Walang ano man yun", Mikaela smiled to him and left.  
  
"Alam mo kung hindi kayo magkapatid siguro bagay kayo magkasintahan", Dennis joked.  
  
"Dennis! Nakakainis ka!" Vincent said, cheeks flushed.  
  
"Biro lang!" he said.  
  
The gang really have a good day that afternoon. Even at night. But Mikaela couldn't sleep at night. So she sat at a rock near the seashore. It was late but actually she can't help thinking of his brother. 'Nasan na kaya siya? Buhay pa kaya siya? Kapatid ko na mi-miss na kita', Mikaela thought. Also Vincent couldn't sleep that night too as he go outside he saw Mikaela. Since it's her sister he went and sat at the other big rock. "Magandang gabi sayo Vincent", Mikaela said. But if she knows it is his brother she wouldn't call him 'Vincent' but 'Brother'.  
  
"Magandang gabi din sayo Mikaela", Vincent greeted back with a wry smile.  
  
"Hindi ka makatulog?" she asked.  
  
"Ah...oo", he answered, scratching his cheek.  
  
"Ako din..." Mikaela answered, her voice soft.  
  
"Bakit?" Vincent questioned.  
  
"Iniisip ko kasi kapatid ko eh", Mikaela replied, looking at the waves of the sea. Vincent fell silent.  
  
"Hinahanap mo pa rin siya?" he asked again.  
  
"Oo...bahala na anong sabihin ng angkan namin. Pero kapatid ko siya at mahal ko siya...kahit hindi ko pa siya nakikita", she explained, her eyes full of sadness. Vincent smiled which she didn't see. She loved him. Even though he didn't saw him, even though his so stubborn enough to say he is her brother. As simple as she loved him.  
  
"Huwag kang magalala. Baka magpakita siya sayo...balang araw", he said comforting his sister.  
  
"Salamat Vincent ha! Naku malalim na ang gabi! Sige alis nako", she stood up and went to kiss his cheek. He sat there dumbfounded. "Kung nagtataka ka bakit ko ginawa yun, yun ay itinuri kita na isang kapatid. Ang bait mo kasi sakin", Mikaela explained with a tint of red creeping to her cheeks. "Sige goodnight", she said.  
  
"G-Goodnight", was all he could say. Mikaela went to the cottage where the girls we're sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Tinuturi kita na parang kapatid Vincent kasi lagi mo ko iniligtas. Hindi ko talaga malilimutan yun laban nila Toguro at Eugene. Nung biglang mahuhulog yung pader sakin. Nandon ka para iligtas ako. Salamat sa kabutihan mo. Sana ikaw na lang ang naging kapatid ko', Mikaela thought as she tucked the blankets to herself and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Swimming tayo halina kayo!" Eugene said jumping in the sea.  
  
"Oo nga halina kayo mga kasama!" Alfred added.  
  
"Para talaga silang bata", Jericho compliment, sweat dropped.  
  
"Hay naku master Jericho bata naman talga yan si Eugene eh", Jenny said.  
  
"Oo nga", Charlene agreed.  
  
"Sang ayon ako diyan. Pati kapatid ko", said Suzi.  
  
"Pero maligo na nga tayo", Charlene said.  
  
"Sige", the rest replied.  
  
"Hindi kayo maliligo Dennis at Vincent?" Suzi asked.  
  
"Siguro mamaya", Dennis replied.  
  
"Maglilibang muna ako ha", Mikaela said.  
  
"Sige Mikaela", Suzi answered. "Balik ka mamaya", she added.  
  
"Oo", was Mikaela's reply. "Sama ako sayo", Vincent said.  
  
"Sige mas masaya kapag meron akong kasama", she said with a smile. And that made Suzi and Dennis shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Salamat ha sinamahan mo ko", Mikaela began their conversation.  
  
"Wala yun", Vincent replied.  
  
"A-Ano...kasi...galit ka ba nung hinalikan kita kagabi?" she asked, her face flushing.  
  
"Ah...yun...ano hindi", he answered.  
  
"Ano kasi ang bait mo sakin. Lagi mo ako iniligtas. Katulad nung pagkatapos ng away ni Eugene at Toguro muntik na akong mahulugan ng pader. Pero nandon ka para iligtas ako", when she see he didn't comment she continued. "Sana ikaw na lang ang kapatid ko", she added. And that made Vincent shocked.  
  
"Ano Mikaela..." Vincent began. She stopped walking and faced him.  
  
"Ano yun Vincent?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Ang totoo ako talaga ang nawawala mong kapatid!" he confessed. And he saw her sister shocked. "Tingnan mo to", he said holding the pearl necklace. "Magkaparehas tayo. Patawad hindi ako umamin sayo. Hindi kasi pwede ang mga lalaki sa angkan natin kaya nung iniligtas kita ang plano ko hindi ko na lang sasabihin kasi-"but he didn't finish his sentence as Mikaela ran to him as she hugged him, crying.  
  
"Kuya ang tagal na kitang hinanap. Pero hindi ko alam nandiyan lang pala siya sa tabi ko. Wala akong pakialam anong sabihin ng angkan natin. Magkapatid tayo at mahal kita kuya. At papatunayan ko ang pagmamahal kong ito...nung hinahanap kita. Wala akong pakialam kug mapagod ako sa kakahanap...basta mahanap kita kuya! Mahal na mahal kita kuya!" Mikaela said, still crying while hugging him. He smiled. He was proud his sister was brave. He hugged her back so tightly that he doesn't want to let go. He had found her sister and he promised he'll take care of her, now that their parent's are dead.  
  
"Mahal din kita Mikaela. At bilang isang kapatid patutunayan ko yun. Pro- protektahan kita kahit ano mangyari...kahit mamatay pa ako", he said.  
  
"Salamat kuya", she smiled at the thought. Then their friends have found them.  
  
"Hay sa wakas sinabi mo rin Vincent na ikaw ang kapatid ni Mikaela", Eugene said, wiping his head with a towel.  
  
"Oo nga", Charlene agreed happily. Vincent and Mikaela free themselves from the hug. "Ano? Magkapatid silang dalawa? Yang masungit nayan at si Mikaela?" Alfred said, shocked. "Hindi ako makapaniwala!"  
  
"Dahil sinabi ni Vincent ang katotohanan mag celebrate tayo!" Dennis suggested.  
  
"Magandang idea yan Dennis", said Suzi.  
  
"Sige!" was the rest answer.  
  
"Sige ako ngayon ang magluluto", Dennis suggested.  
  
"Uy sama ako sayo!" said Suzi.  
  
"Uy baka kayong dalawa ang sunod na magkasintahan", Charlene teased.  
  
"Sira ka talaga Charlene!" the two said in unison, as their faces was red.  
  
"Halika na", Miakela said, clasping her hand to his brother. Vincent nod. "Alam mo kuya", she said, resting her head at Vincent's arm. "Nagpapasalamat ako at nakita kita. Mahal na mahal kita kuya!" she said happily.  
  
"Ako rin naman...Mikaela", Vincent said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As they went to where their friends are.  
  
End 


End file.
